In general, maneuvering of road vehicles such as turning to the right/left is achieved by changing position of the front wheels. This position change of the front wheels is achieved by means of joint systems. Said joint systems comprise at least one rod arm that moves the wheels, at least one rod bar that moves the said rod arm, and at least one intermediate shaft that transmits the rotational movement of the steering wheel to the rod bar. Said rod arm is connected, at one end, to the vehicle chassis such that it is movable thereon and at the other end, is connected to the wheel by means of a wheel shaft. Moving the rod arm with respect to the chassis by means of the rod bar results in that the wheel connected to the rod arm is also moved with respect to the chassis so that the vehicle is allowed to maneuver.
The rotation angle of the rod arm is restricted by a connection between the rod arm and rod bar. When the angle between the rod arm and the rod bar is above a certain obtuse angle or below a certain acute angle, such problems may be experienced as locking of the rod arm and/or reverse rotation thereof. Said obtuse angle and acute angle values of the rod arm also result in a restriction in the rotation angle of the wheel associated with the rod arm. This reduces maneuverability of the road vehicle.
WO2005068278A1 discloses a vehicle wherein the rotation angle of the front wheels is increased. In the said vehicle, with a customization of the connection of the rod arm and the rod bar, the difference between the obtuse angle and acute angle values of the rod arm is increased. Thus, the rotation angles of the vehicle's wheels are also increased. However, in the system disclosed in WO2005068278A1, since the movement transmission between the rod arm and the wheel is one-to-one (i.e. the rotation angles of the rod arm and the wheel is the same), such problems as locking of the rod arm may also be seen in the said system.